ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Union List/Stars of Destiny
Current Leader: Kage Rank: 15 Members: 18/20 (Closed Union) The Story So Far... First created by Kookie as Alpha Squad. However, disaster struck when all members fell victim to Inactivity - even the creator himself. There was only but one survivor - a beginner. After a couple of weeks of solo play, that one player rose to heightened levels, took over the bare skeletons of the once-Union and reimaged it for its upcoming revival! The union is now reborn-anew! Mantra The purpose of this union is mainly for casual playing! As long as everyone is getting along famously and enjoying themselves, then all is well. However, that doesn't mean that it will not take events and other activities seriously. The main point is for having a good time playing the game. If any members need help or advice, well, that's what the union is for. This union and all proceedings are open to suggestions!!! '''I'm not an absolute leader (hence, current leader)! So if you have any ideas, comments or changes you want heard, feel free to say it! I like having a group rather than following one single person leading. :) Union Code While the union is for casual playing, there are still some "rules" I and everyone else needs to follow: * Common courtesy and mannerisms is a MUST! * Unselfish play (Specifically for Raid Bosses)** * Communicate (While it is not mandatory to constantly talk or to use FB, Skype, etc... , I do ask everyone to at least read Union News and Comments for updates) ** I also ask that no one go crazy with emoticons and with posts. Makes things hard if everyone needs to keep scrolling to see a post. * Be Active (Being inactive will result in an automatic dismissal - I didn't make up the rules) * Check the wiki (this page) once in awhile. I update this with tips and infos from time to time. * More will surely be added as the Union grows. Raid Bosses Other unions impose a ruling on how to share each boss. The typical rules goes: If there are less than 3 people fighting, do not use more than 3 BP at a time (i.e don't use a x6 All-Out-Attack). For our union, I don't mind so much if anyone wants to solo bosses and use a 6x AoA. All I ask is that you communicate your wishes. This means if you want to solo a boss(es), please notify everyone - not doing so means your boss is free game. Also, please say if you want help on a boss instead of letting the time run out. Unless a good amount of members desire the typical rules for Raids, then that is the code for this union. ** Tips: * Even using 1 BP to attack a raid boss helps as we get a 10% attack boost for every participating member (especially for the very difficult ones and WILDs). With just 3 participants, we get a 40% attack boost! * It is also better to wait for 5 BP before attacking than using 4 BP then a 1 as you get the full 6x attack with 5 BP rather than a total of 4.8 with a 4+1 BP. * There's no need to rush! Time your attacks properly! If there is 50 mins left on the boss and is 1 hit away, use that time to recover. That way, should a WILD appear, you'd have 4 BPs rather than none. Just be sure to get back before it runs! * Attack! Even when it seems hopeless. That way, you still get union points for rewards, no matter how little. I will help everyone as much as I can depending on how well you guys are doing on the boss. If I see you can handle it on your own, I will leave you to beat it so you get full union points. * The more Union Points you get, the higher your title (owl, shrike, falcon, etc) becomes for the next Raid event. With each "promotion", you get more bonuses such as increased attack boost and union points reward! * Don't forget to do your quests! This is the perfect time to try and level up, increase unit loyalty, sell for medals and get farther in the story for upcoming Bingo events! Also, try to time your level ups to a raid boss, for an extra 5 BP attack for free! * Not enough AP points to do quests to make a Raid Boss appear? Use some of your BP and fight in the Battle section. So many people are saving their BPs for Raids that they are wasted from overflow. You get higher ranks for very little effort, meaning better prizes such as silver tickets and items! * Finally, don't overwhelm yourself and everyone by making your Raid boss appear while someone else is fighting theirs. It's better if we all take down each boss together for maximum benefits and ease. * **With all that said, still, please be considerate to other member's Raid. While it's completely fine to help out, killing a Raid (specifically a normal) when there is plenty of time can be very detrimental to the member who found the Raid boss. This is because most of the points accumulated comes from Discovery Points Bonus and should a Wild appear, the original founder lost out on that much points despite the work put into it. Remember, no need to rush (Point 3)!. You can get 3 (6x AoA) and have around 20 minutes left in the fight. If the boss is 1-2 BP away from a kill (i.e low HP), then be courteous enough to allow the finder to recover their BP using those 20 minutes (not everyone wants to use Pots). Now, with that said, if there's 10 minutes or less left and that it truly seems like it'll take some hits or there's even 1-2 minutes left with very little HP left, then by all means, take the kill as that helps both you and the finder. And of course, accidental killings happen! It's doing it again and again that is frowned upon!!! If everyone is helping out with each other's Raids, the whole union will go on killing many very quickly - benefiting everyone! Gift of Magic Event This is another type of event when the Union can be helpful. There is not much to the event aside get Gift item and get rewards. In order to get the Gift item, you do quests, logging on and from Raid bosses. Send a Gift to a player and if they match it, you get rewards. I try to get everyone the same amount of Gifts and Match them as best as I can. I also try to get as many people to get the best rewards for the event by allocating the Gifts to those who need it most. I do ask that those who get the Top Tier Rewards early to help those who have not by doing the same. Tips: * Send to as many people as possible! Use the Union and people you Follow! * Check the event page as much as possible to see who has replied and sent a gift back to you. * Attack! Be as active as possible! Just like with Raids, more you attack => more damage = more Union Points. And you get higher chance for getting a Gift as a reward! I will participate in every Raid to give you guys a 10% boost but let you guys do the work so you get more points per battle! * Do tougher/higher level quests to get the Gift item! It's been said that the higher (latest) quest, the more likely the Gift is rewarded. * Don't know people to follow? Go to the Packs page. Scroll down to find the Rare Card Report. Click on their Profile and Follow them. Don't worry, during this event, no cares who it is as long as they give gifts and they can give back to them. * Done early? Use your BP in the Battle Section. Even a couple of battles will get you some nice rewards! Nightmare Rift Essentially, it's the AP version of a Raid Boss Event. Special Quests that opens during certain times. An Overseer (event boss) will appear (100%) during: * 7:00 AM - 10:00 AM (PST/PDT) * 12:00 AM - 2:00 PM (PST/PDT) * 7:00 PM - 10:00 PM ({PST/PDT) * And can appear at any random time So please ALERT the Union when one pops up! (Granted I got the message about 20 minutes into it - though still better than missing it altogether). Purifying Costs: 10,000 purifying stones for 30 mins of 1.5x bonus for Spirits (Must be collected to receive an Overseer Unit) Without Bonus: 　 * Level 1: 1000 Spirits Required ** 20 Spirits per battle ** '''1 Silver (Rune of Wealth) and 1 Gold (Rune of Victory) * Level 2: 2000 Spirits Required ** 80 Spirits per battle ** 1-3 Silver (Rune of Wealth) and 4 Gold (Rune of Victory) * Level 3: 3000 Spirits Required ** 180 Spirits per battle ** 3-5 Silvers (Rune of Wealth) and 6 Gold (Rune of Victory) (Spirits per level was taken using Galatea. I am unsure if this is universal to all Overseers. Also, these values are estimates when given silver chests. Gold ones will give about +2) Confirmed - it is universal. Tips: * Might be the one event (so far) when using AP Potions is worth it. * Purifying is worth it! But don't go too crazy! You have 1 Free Purifying per day that resets at 5:00 AM PST/PDT. Note: It is not mandatory to Purify. Focus on the Rewards (Soul Chamber) more first! * The higher the Level, the higher the Reward gauge goes up. * For Metal Cobolt enemies = use Dice. Hits are more important than damage. Using Rend does nothing! * At Level 3, the Boss will use a special attack upon reaching half life. * Use your Runes for the extra Unit Capacity and Crowns first! * When there is no Overseer, use your AP on Quests to replenish your Purifying Stones! * Use your BP in the Battle Section so it's not just sitting there (Likely going to be tougher to Rank higher than when there is a Raid) * For each of the overseers, you also get a crown first time completion bonus. Easiest difficulty will award you 20 crowns, second difficulty gives you 30 crowns and the hardest difficulty gives you 100 crowns. Each overseer will give you these crown bonuses so you can get a total of 450 crowns. Union Wars (UvU) This long section is for better coordination between us all and that everyone is in the same page. The following will be tips, strategies and duties for everyone. I will list the details of the event first. Event Details Costs and Battle Strategies differ based on the map and opponent's capabilities. Battle Times * Check Schedule/Results Button on the lower right. Please give everyone a heads up if you can't make it!!!! Maps #Great Plains - Standard, balanced map. Strategies below is detailed for this map. Actives play the largest role. #Floating City - Channeling becomes expensive here - therefore, Bahamut is not typically wanted. On the other hand, Barrage is cheap!! Make full use of it. Actives play the largest role! #Twilight Plains - The deciding factor for this map is brute force! Channeling and Barrages are both expensive and must not be wasted. Levels/Deck Units play the largest role as well as Frontline composition. Standard SP Uses, Cooldown and Cost (Changes per Map) * Attack (2 SP + 1 AP, 0 CD) - Attacks enemy unit. * Barrage (12 SP, 20 seconds) - Lowers opponent HP by 20% (so don't use when opponent HP is low as it will be useless) * Channel (5 SP, 20 seconds) - Increases stored up magic for summon by 5 * Summon (0 SP, 30 seconds) - Summon based on the amount of points stored. * Advance (0 SP, 5 seconds) - Move forward to an unoccupied base to be able to attack. * Repair Bases (5 SP, 10 seconds) - Reduces base repair by 30 seconds. * Recover (1 BP Potion or 180 seconds) - Allows you to return to base. * Assult (10 SP, 10 seconds) - Directly attacks Castle. Gives 2000 Arm Points per hit. Only available when no enemy is occupying bases. Summons * Lorelai (25-50 Channel Points) - Heals allies not taking an attack from the enemy. Damages bases ~10% of current HP. Not Available in Floating City. * Titan (0-55 Channel Points) - Used in Floating City. Small damage to enemy bases. Cuts base recovery time by 90 seconds! * Orland-something (50-95 Channel Points) - Damages bases ~25% of current HP. Gives Attack Boost for 5 minutes. * Bahamut (100 Channel Points) - Damages bases ~50% of current HP. Heals allies not taking an attack from the enemy. Gives Attack Boost for 5 minutes. General Strategies: # Attendance -''' this is the MOST important part! No matter how strong the individuals online are, members translate as SP, and therefore are the most important resource in battle. # 'Focus Fire '- Target Actives -> High Levels. Don't bother with Inactives as they occupy bases, thus limiting the amount of people that can fight us. Summons will naturally wither away at their HPs, leaving them vulnerable should they come online. In other words, '''FUNNEL THEM! #* Try to not attack enemy units with high HP. Allow for barrages first. Keep in mind your own HP. #* Be careful killing bases (especially inactives!) There's usually high-levels in the background simply waiting to occupy bases! (This is also true during the first moments of the Battle). # Channel '- Always help build up summon points! But keep in mind your own SP levels and if its necessary to summon at all for the battle. (See Duties section for details) # '''Resource Allocation '- More in detail below. But primarily for the Mid-Level roles. #* 'Summoning Time '- This is VERY IMPORTANT! To maximize the effects of a summon, always make sure to look at who is in battle first!! (Shown by having shiny, clashing on the member's picture) While damage is nice, the real strategy behind summons lie in the timing of their '''Healings and Attack Bonus. Even Bahamut can be thwarted by a simple Lorelai summoning. #** Observe the opponent's Summons by clicking on their Magic Circle. If the opponent is close to or has a Bahamut, it may be wise to save up your SP instead of channeling away (if you have Lorelai) or using Barrage (as Bahamut will heal the damage). Duties: *Levels subject to change later to take progression into account* Rally Rallying is a powerful command that provides 50 SP to all members and doubles the Arms Points received for an action for 5 minutes but can be only used ONCE per day and only by either the Union Leader (me - currently) or the Top Member! Therefore, timing its usage can lead to a turnover or keep a massive lead against opposing Unions. There are two main usages for Rally: : A)' Turn Over': This is a defensive-counter strategic usage. During a battle, a powerful Union may overwhelm us due to higher actives, levels, etc. and subsequently, use up much of their SP. By Rallying once bases are recovered (along with members to occupy them!), we can push back with our new 50 SP to overwhelm the opponents and maintain momentum of the battle. *'Counters': This strategy is easily countered if the union's average member level is simply too high (~Lvl 110s) as many of us will be killed before making enough damage to them. Beware when using against Hardcore-Unions. ' : B) '''Arms Points '- This is purely an '''offensive strategic 'usage. The idea is simply to gain as much Arms Points with Rally's double points bonus - primarily through Assault. Typically used against "freebie" battles. *'The Math: This strategy is best used when MANY/ALL members are online AND around 45-50 SP. The reason for this is simply math. Each Assault costs 10 SP no matter the map. Therefore, Rally gives us 5 Assaults per member which totals for 20k Arms Pts (4000 pts x 5). However, by utilizing the Rally for its full time extent (5 minutes), instead of using up all 5 hits and waiting to regain SP, using Rally when everyone is around 50 SP gives everyone a full 100 SP. This adds up to 40k Arms Points for each member in 2 minutes time! - Not to mention the additional 3 minutes to regain SP. This is how Top Ranked Unions get 800k+ Points in the beginning. (40k x 20 members = 800k Arms Points) *'Counters': This strategy's main weak-point is simply when to use it. Is it better to use it now or wait for a better "freebie" battle or hold it for a Turn Over? Against Impossible Foes There will be times when the opponent is just too strong - especially against a non-Hardcore Union like us. During these situations, the best strategy for us to employ is to lower the amount of arms points they can get. We do this by simply going out 1 at a time - funneling their attacks and potential arms points to one target (Yes, otherwise known as meat-shields). That way, we minimize our respawning members and SP is not being used for frantic base recovering and used for channeling/barraging for small arms points - maybe, luck provided, even a Turn Over! Tips: * Summon while keeping in mind the HP of our team and who will be healed!! This can change the tide of battle in one go! * Place your leaders with helpful abilities (e.g Heal, Attack UP, Defense UP). This helps Attackers A LOT!! * Always keep your SP in check (especially in relation to the opponent's upcoming summons) * Try to level-up during downtime! Use the Nightmare Rift in order to gain EXP and Runes for AP Potions. Bonus Areas also work well. Be careful though! Save up your AP about 1-2 hours prior to the battle. For any questions, feel free to ask away via Comment, Union News or Profile Message! Category:Community